The present disclosure relates generally to the customization of a simulated experience. A simulation is the imitation of a real-world process or event over time, or the imitation of an imaginary process or event over time. Simulations can include, for example, a simulation of the operation of a vehicle such as a car, an airplane, a boat, or a spaceship.
In an amusement park, a ride can be the hybrid of a simulation, a video game, and a traditional amusement ride. Such a ride can use received user inputs to affect the ride experience and which content is delivered to the passenger. Delivery of such content based on received passenger inputs can increase the satisfaction of people on the ride, and the ride becomes customized to their inputs. Thus, the ride becomes customized to the passenger and can provide a much more unique experience.
While such hybrid rides can have advantages as compared to more traditional rides, they can create problems and can be challenging to implement. Among these problems are the difficulty in creating an experience that is sufficiently variable to allow user inputs to significantly affect the experience, while also packaging this variable experience within the constraints of an amusement park ride. To improve overall passenger satisfaction, improvements to hybrid rides are desired to better package variability of content for delivery to the passenger.